Mouse Trap
by RodricksSlaves
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING TRANSFERRED! THIS ACCOUNT WILL BE DELETED SOON! THANK YOU. LOOK FOR SHITS RAINBOWS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation. Lost in the woods, hungry, cold. When your only companion is the Cat, what can you possibly do to stay alive. This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Rating: **M…Definitely M

**A/N:** Well here we are, **Crazy4Beverages **& **ShitsRainbows** have finally done it.

We've created a story together, this collaboration will work in two ways. Bow right's a chapter, then Crazy writes a chapter. It goes on back and forth. The number of pages varies, and the number of chapters will vary, until we see fit of when this story will end.

We hope you enjoy our story.

* * *

><p>"Camping trip?"<p>

Greg couldn't help but wonder where this sudden vacation sprouted from. He regarded his mother with a confused look. The Heffley's were all gathered around the dinning table for supper, his brother Manny sitting next to him, stuffing food in his little mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, a camping trip, all five of us, at Salt Lakes Camping Destination!" She stated happily while of course giving a look to Rodrick, the same look she always gave him which in the end referred to a _'you're coming no matter what'_ type of situation.

"We haven't gone on a family vacation in a while, not since Rockin' Rapids when it was just your father, Manny and I. This time though, we're all going no matter what! And since we want to make sure you two won't get the chance to do anything like last time, we're leaving tomorrow right after school. Right at the start of summer vacation, won't this be fun!" Their mother had a wide grin on her face. Greg just shook his head and went back to eating; Trying to digesting the new information he just received.

"Now Susan, that seems highly unfair. Springing this on us out of nowhere, the day before summer break to boost! I had plans this weekend, big plans." Leave it to his brother to try and get out of a family vacation. Greg kind of agreed with him though, he had wanted to hangout with his friends. He had also planned to invite Holly with them, but he wasn't able to find her anywhere.

"I don't want to hear it Rodrick, it's just for a couple of weeks. You'll have the rest of summer vacation to do…whatever you wanted to do." Susan gave her eldest son a look to signify that there was no way to fight it. Her mind was set up and there was no chance of changing it.

Greg was looking at his plate when in the corner of his eyes he saw Rodrick back away from the kitchen table, his chair legs scraping against the tiled floor aggressively. His mother yelled at her eldest son to get back here, but Rodrick gave no indignation of having heard anything. Rodrick scraped on his shoes to his feet and walked out of the house, slamming the door in the process.

Greg gave a puzzled look to his mother, not understanding what just happened either. His mother just shook her head and his father was forcefully eating his dinner, a menacing look in his eyes to signal that once Rodrick came back, he would be in trouble, but he'd still be forced to come on the trip.

In record time, Greg finished eating his supper and then excused himself from the table. He ran up the stairs to grab his phone so he could talk to Rowley about what had just happened.

His older brother really was weird; it was just a camping trip for a couple of weeks. He didn't need to storm out of the house in a temper tantrum. It made him wonder, exactly what is the big problem about spending time with their family? Didn't Rodrick love them, maybe just a little bit?

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he stormed out of the house?"<p>

Greg had been talking to Rowley for the past thirty minutes about what had transpired downstairs in their kitchen and how Rodrick just up and left without a word. It was very tiring, having to explain everything over and over again.

"Exactly what it means Rowley; he got so pissed off that he left the house. He probably went to go hangout with his friends like he usually does, complain about us most likely."

Greg sighed out as he lied down on his bed, looking up at his white ceiling. Rowley was talking about something, about how maybe he was just frustrated or something of that sort. Greg rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Of course he's frustrated Rowley, I am too! We're being forced to go on this…camping trip. I am definitely not excited." Rowley was just so slow at times. Greg rolled over on his bed so that he was now laying face first in his pillow.

"You know Greg, when I was talking with Holly, she said that she was going on a camping trip for four weeks. That's why she was not at school this week. Hey, maybe you'll see her at that camping place…what was the name she told me. Salt. Salt something?"

Greg sprung up so fast that he thought he might of received whip lash. He grunted and looked at his phone, wondering exactly why Rowley knew something this important but not himself. He pursed his lips in an unpleasant fashion and began speaking in an accusatory tone.

"And you decided just NOW to tell me. Geez Rowley, if I would of known that Holly went to Salt Lakes I wouldn't of been as depressed when my parents told me. This could be my time to finally put a move on Holly. This is great!" Greg sighed out and fell on his bed once more in content, saying goodbye to Rowley and turning off the phone.

Nothing could ruin his mood now. Everything was fine, just perfect. He could finally be able to connect with Holly, and not even his dumb older brother could ruin that.

'_Speaking of older brothers…' _Greg thought to himself as he heard the front door slam shut and hurried steps going up the stairs. Greg knew that Rodrick was going to his room so that his parent's wouldn't be able to get to him first, but what surprised him was when his brother opened his door then locked it right behind him. Greg looked at him with a very curious look. What was he thinking?

"Can I help you…?"

"Just shut up and listen wimp. You need to make up an excuse to not go. Get sick, get drunk, do SOMETHING that will force us to stay here. I know, let me break your leg…Or something."

Rodrick looked absolutely insane. He looked like a caged animal ready to pounce at anytime.

"Rodrick…what's all this about, why are you so dead set on not going…it's only going to be for two weeks or something."

Rodrick took a few steps toward Greg, which Greg just backed up, hitting his back against the headboard of his bed. "I just can't go alright. Do this for me, if you don't…I'll make it hell, I'll promise you that." Rodrick rocked on his feet. He looked like a maniac, what the hell did he go do while he was outside?

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Was Gregs simple reply. The thought of spending time with Holly overshadowed Rodrick's demand. He wouldn't give this chance up for anything, even if it meant facing Rodrick in this state.

"What did you say! You can't…or you won't…?"

"I won't."

Rodrick scuffed out a petty laugh, shaking his head like he was in denial. "And why exactly won't you make something up so we don't have to go…hmmm, I thought you didn't want to go, what suddenly changed your mind little brother."

Greg couldn't fathom what the hell was going on right now. Why was Rodrick acting this way? Greg let out a sigh as he pushed his brown hair out of his light brown eyes.

"Because, Holly is going to be there….and….I like her…and….all…that…" Greg's eyes never strayed from Rodrick's as he said that. His brother's eyes were locked on his face so intently that he felt something stir inside of him. Fear. No, not a fear of his brother, but a fear that he was about to get hurt.

When Rodrick busted out laughing, it was probably the most frightening thing he ever saw. "Don't make me laugh, like you'd have any chance with her. Face it little brother, she'd never be able to handle you. You need someone that can take care of your wimpy little ass."

Greg could only watch as Rodrick took those few steps forward and punched him in the arm. His first instinct was to yell out, but he decided to bite his tongue and keep quiet. Greg quickly grabbed onto the aching bruise that was bound to form on his arm.

"You'll regret this Greg, you really will. I'll make this trip a living hell for you. Like cat and mouse….let the game begin!" Rodrick grinned manically before storming out of Greg's room only to enter his own.

Greg could only stare at the now closed door of his brother's bedroom. What had just happened? What did he do to deserve this? What exactly did his brother mean by he needed someone that would take care of him. He didn't need anyone to take care of him, he could take care of himself just fine. And what was all this about a Cat and Mouse game?

Greg hadn't noticed that he was shaking. Shaking from what exactly though, fear, anticipation? What exactly was he anticipating? Greg let out a deep shaky breath, not really in the mood to do anything but cuddle up in his bed and try to go to sleep. He threw one of his pillow at the light switch on the wall.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Well there we go, first chapter C: I hope you all enjoyed it, Crazy is next. R&amp;R makes us very happy and motivated C:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation. Lost in the woods, hungry, cold. When your only companion is the Cat, what can you possibly do to stay alive. This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Rating:** M...Definitely M

**A/N:** Hello Gregrick readers! It's Crazy4Beverages here, I know that a fair few of you are quite confused about how this whole collab writing system works, well it's quite simple really. Rainbow wrote the last chapter and I shall write this one, and so on so forth.

I sincerely hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>The sun was streaming onto Gregory's face which woke him up from his slumber. His sleep drenched eyes opened and closed debating whether to slip back into unconsciousness or not. Finally his brain decided it was impossible to go back to sleep and he began his transistion into the new day.<p>

He turned on his side to see his alarm clock.

6.25 AM. Great.

Greg sighed in defeat and swung his pale legs over the side of the bed, streching his limbs with a groan and yawn. Events of last night flooded back into his mind like blood rushing to his head, Rodrick's taunting laugh rang in his ears and a twisting feeling danced in his gut. Greg gulped and his eyes darted around the hardwood floor in anticipation, oh god, not that awful feeling again. He didn't know what was worse. The daunting feeling, or the fact that Rodrick was the cause of all of this.

He gathered up his feelings and trailed along to the bathroom, finally looking up at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible.

The rims of his eyes were red and sore from lack of sleep, his dark hair stuck up (More than usual) in different directions, and a dark, fresh bruise had already formed on his left arm where Rodrick had punched him the night before.

Greg was at a complete loss at how Rodrick could have this effect on him by the whisper of a few words. Indeed he had recieved much worse from him before, for example at the Roller Rink when he completley hijaked his chances of asking Holly to dance with him, following him being beaten up by a bunch of little girls and then a scolding by his mother. But what was so different this time? He stopped pondering and decided to try and fix his broken reflection in the mirror before going down for breakfast.

* * *

><p>When Greg had travelled down the stairs he wasn't surprised to see he and his mother were the only ones in the kitchen, hearing footsteps place themselves lousily on the floor, his mom turned around to him in surprise. Greg was standing there awkwardly wondering what excuse he could come up with for waking up so early.<p>

"Oh honey you look terrible!" She exclaimed in shock, walking over to where Greg wearily placed a hand upon his forehead, looking to see if he had a fever.

"You seem to be a normal temperature.." She frowned, Greg shrugged off her hand and trotted over to the breakfast table.

"I'm fine mom, really... I just didn't get much sleep last night." Greg shrugged, trying to make it seem like it wasn't such a big deal.

His mother pursed her lips and nodded as if it still was an unconvincing argument, she sighed and proceded to make toast for him. Greg inwardly sighed, for now he was off the hook from his mother, but he wasn't off the hook from his brother. He quickly gulped his cereal down and announced to his mom he was leaving, her head shot up from the papers she was signing.

"So early? Greg, maybe you should wait a while...Rodrick could drive you then." She smiled gleefully while putting the papers in a folder. Greg did a double take and looked up at her.

"No!" Greg blurted out before he could stop himself, he saw his mother furrow her eyebrows as she looked at him out of curiousity and confusion.

Greg licked his lips nervously.

"You know what Rodrick's like when he has to drive me somewhere, I really don't want to face him before noon."

Correction. He didn't want to face Rodrick at all. Luckily his mom must have believed him because she gave him an amused look and sighed.

"I can't say I blame you on that one, it's a wonder how that boy can sleep for so long..." She pondered while looking down, buttering her own piece of toast.

Greg took this moment to slip out of the door with a piece of toast in hand. While walking down the driveway he wondered what would happen at school today. Rowley would probably be so phyced that school would be out, Greg could almost imagne his wide chubby grin, he couldn't help crack a smile at the thought. He propped up his bag which was sliding down his shoulder as he turned to walk down to street to his desitination.

If he would have looked back at his house, he would have seen the silhouette of a young man glowering at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>The school day passed in a blur much to Greg's dismay, he knows that any other kid would be counting down the minutes until the school bell rang loudly, marking the end of the school year.<p>

"Greg!" Mr Winsky exclaimed, Greg snapped out of his thoughts into the classroom, his hazel eyes lifted to see his teacher staring at him with his hands on his hips in exsasperation.

"I know vacation is a mere few moments away but could please pay attention for the remaining lesson." He reproached, a few kids around him sniggered and Greg had to refrain from rolling his eyes so he just gritted his teeth and nodded. Satisfied, the teacher turned around and walked back to the blackboard and began writing again.

Greg sighed and looked up and his heart nearly skipped when he saw the clock was a few seconds away from the end of the school day.

"5!" Rowley whispered excitedly, Greg's heart sped up quicker, just five seconds away from the fated ring of the bell, and five seconds away from his fate with Rodrick.

"4!" The other voice of Fregley chanted with Rowley. Greg's hands started to sweat and he took a shaky breath and exhaled.

"3!" A few others joined in on the countdown, whispering as quietly as before. Was it him or was this room suddenly warmer?

"2!" Most of the class joined now, including Patty. Anxiety seemed to build up in Greg with each roll of whispering that flowed out from his classmates.

"1!" The entire class (excluding Greg) shouted out the last number and cheered. Greg shut his eyes tightly and his heart pounded in his head as the sound of the bell rang out.

"Greg! Greg! come on it's summer vacation!" Rowley almost squealed as his face lit up, Greg managed a smile at him, Rowley's smile faded seeing his best friend's facade.

"Hey Greg, what's wrong?" Rowley asked worriedly as they exited the classroom. Greg frowned, should he really tell him about what happened?

"Nothing, just a bit of a stomach ache." He smiled reassuringly, Rowley's face grimiced at the thought of stomach ache at a time like this, but decided to launch into his plans of his summer vacation.

Greg meanwhile was not so enthusiastic about his summer vacation. He also felt just the slightest bit guilty about lieing to Rowley, sure he could be a bit embarrassing at times but he had never lied to him before.

His thoughts then switched to what would happen when he got home, He knew they would be leaving at 5pm which they would then stay in a hotal considering the camping site was fairly far away.

Wait a second, a hotel? Does that mean that?... Oh no, please no! Would he have to share a room with Rodrick? Surely fate coulden't be that cruel!

* * *

><p>"Greg! I thought I told you last night that you and Rodrick would share a room, it's only for one night." Gregory Heffley stared at his mom in complete disbelief, was his mother really that oblivious to how much Rodrick hated him?<p>

"But mom! Why Rodrick? I'd rather share with Fregley!" Greg exclaimed, okay maybe not so much Fregley but it was enough to make his mother stare at him in dissaproval.

"No buts Greg, like I said it's just for one night, now get in the car now or traffic will be hectic!" His mother smiled sternly at him and walked towards the car with a duffel bag.

Greg sighed in complete defeat, he really didn't understand his family most of the time. His feet without his consent made their way over to the shiny silver van, his fingers trembled as they grasped the handle and slid open the car door, the sight that awaited Greg was a pair of dark wicked eyes staring at him.

"Hey there little brother, looks like we're roomies." Rodrick smiled at him devilishly. Greg gulped.

It wasn't like he had a choice.

* * *

><p>Whoa! I wonder what could possibly happen next? ;) Wink! I really hope you Gregrick readers enjoyed this chapter, I know I certainly did. I have to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, your all too kind to us. Next up it's Radiant Rainbows!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation. Lost in the woods, hungry, cold. When your only companion is the Cat, what can you possibly do to stay alive. This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Rating:** M…Definitely M

**A/N:** I'm glad you all are still with us, I have a good feeling about this collaboration, I'm having so much fun with it too so that's great hehe. Hopefully this chapter comes out as good as Crazy C:

I'm also very sorry for the wait D:

* * *

><p>It felt like the car ride had only just begun before his little brother had started crying. Manny was blubbering about how Greg was taking up all the space on the seat they were sharing, when in fact Greg was on the very edge making sure not to be in Manny's personal space. His parents were of course taking his little brother's side, which in the end made them have to stop on the side of the road so Greg could take a seat in the back of the van, which of course, Rodrick was currently occupying.<p>

The reason why he decided to sit next to Manny was so that he didn't have to be anywhere near Rodrick, at least in the sense of closeness. His father had taken one of the back seats out so they could pack more of their luggage in the van. This resulted in the back seat only having two seats instead of three, both right next to eachother and smaller in size compared to the middle seat that Manny would now be hogging.

"It's not fair mom!" Greg whined out as he got out of the car and turned to his mother in the passenger's seat. She was currently trying hard to make Manny stop crying.

"He's five years old and you two still treat him as if he's two. There's no room in the back for Rodrick and Me. Put Manny in the back instead and we'll take the middle seat!" Greg flailed his arms around trying to prove his point of space.

"Greg, stop whining, you know how Manny is, and I know how you are. You'll do this for me. You'll be like the big boy you are, suck it up and go in the back seat with your older brother. I don't want to hear anything else. Now hurt up and take a seat, we don't want to get to the hotel too late." His mother stated with a firm smile in his direction as she finally got Manny to stop crying.

Greg chocked back a yell at being called a big boy. But like his mother said, he sucked it up and went in the back seat. Rodrick kept trying to trip him as he tried going over him. Pokes and jabs here and there from him were also accompanied. As he plopped himself on the back seat and his mother closed the door with the switch, they were finally off again.

Greg took a hold of the seat belt and buckled himself in, resting his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He let out a small squeak as a finger was jabbed into his side once more. He glanced over to Rodrick with a glare only to be accompanied with a grin.

Greg shook his head and went back to trying to fall asleep. A few more jabs and poked were directed his way, a sigh left his lips.

'This is going to be a long ride.' He thought to himself as another poke graced his side.

* * *

><p>It had gotten dark out when Greg finally awakened from the nap he never knew he had taken. A small yawn left his mouth as he tried lifting his head up only to realise a hand was on his head. His head was also well rested in the crook of somebodies shoulder and neck. Greg blinked a couple of times; trying to grasp the position he was in.<p>

His body was slumped over at a strange angle, but it was surprisingly quite comfortable. His right hand was grasping a pants leg as his left arm was thrown over his abdomen. The grogginess was finally starting to leave his mind, and he finally realised that the person he was currently sleeping on was Rodrick. Greg felt his heart quicken and his breathing become raspier. He was afraid. Very afraid. But also very shocked.

Why hadn't Rodrick pushed him away yet, hit him upside the head and promised that life a living hell threat? Greg softly unwrapped his fingers from the pant leg and slowly retreated it back to his side. He was being very careful due to the fact that the soft breathing coming from the direction of his brother signaled that he too was still in the process of sleeping. Lifting his head he turned it slightly to the right and saw him

Watching Rodrick sleep was like trying to see in the darkest cave. He showed no emotions as he was sleeping. It was kind of relaxing, seeing Rodrick this way. Greg inspected his older brother's face. He really was attractive, in the bad boy type as he liked to put it. His lazily chopped dark brown hair spilled into his face and everywhere else. His lips were parted and Gregory could hear tiny fragments of snoring every few often.

Without knowing, Greg's face was inching closer to his older brothers, those dark lips fascinated him, the way air left and came back in. A little closer and he could-

The van came to a sudden halting stop. Greg grabbed hold of the seat in front of him so his face wouldn't connect with it. A large hand gripped his small thigh, Rodrick had awoken with the sudden jolt.

"We're here boys, wake up and let's go get tucked into the hotel room for a good rest, we're up at six am tomorrow, bright and early so we can arrive at the camping site by 11 at the latest." Gregory cringed at his mother's overly peppy voice. She must have seen them sleeping, cuddled up to each other. Cuddling? No, they weren't doing that, Greg simply had his head on Rodrick's shoulder and gripping his pant leg…in a cuddly way. Greg groaned out and hit his head multiple times on the head rest of the seat infront.

"Come on Greg, Rodrick, get out and help us unpack!" He vaguely heard his father yell out at them. This is when he noticed that Rodrick's hand was still gripping his thigh. He turned his head and gave his brother a questioning looks, shoving his hand off as he climbed over Rodrick once again.

* * *

><p>He liked where he was, he was comfortable and from the looks of it, so was Greg. Rodrick wasn't actually sleeping, maybe only partially, he mostly just had his eyes closed as he felt his brother against him. Those small teenage hands holding on his pants, that fluff of brown hair tickling his neck and chin. It felt just perfect to him. But of course it could never last.<p>

Rodrick had felt Greg move and wake from his long sleep. A few seconds had past and Greg still had not come to realise what type of position he was in. He smirked at that. Naïve little Greg, always oblivious to so many things.

Rodrick, being the devious one, kept up his play of feigning sleep, all the while having his eyes partially open. Enough for him to see Greg in the corner of his eyes, but not enough for Greg to suspect he was awake. He didn't know what Greg was doing; he sat there and controlled his breathing as Greg was looking at him. Rodrick let out a tiny snore.

Greg seemed hesitant from his view, but as he started seeing him inch his face closer to his, he felt his heart quicken. What was he playing at? Wasn't he afraid that he'd suddenly wake up and yell at him?

Closer, just a little bit closer.-

To say that he was surprised by the abrupt stop would be an understatement. He felt his breathing stop as he was surged forward, his hand grasped onto the closest thing which was Greg's leg. He steadied himself as he glared at his father for disrupting this very important moment. He wanted to see if Greg was actually getting closer to kiss him.

Rodrick just looked at Greg as his parents were talking, he vaguely saw his father take out Manny and when Gregory turned to him with that questionable look, he just wanted to surprise him with a kiss he now knew Greg wanted, what with the way he had been looking at him.

He shrugged his shoulder and stayed sitting down. He heard Greg huff out and unbuckle his seat belt and start climbing over Rodrick to get out of the van and help out their parents like the good little child he was. Rodrick smirked at this. Without even waiting, Rodrick pinched Greg's butt, only to have his little brother squeak out and scramble himself out of the Van. An innocent smile was always on his face as he too finally came out of the vehicle. The glare that Greg was sending him was quite feeble, nowhere near as threating as he thought it should have been. It was like a little kitten thinking it had a chance again a giant bulldog.

Rodrick ruffled his little brothers head and then started taking out the suitcases and putting them on the ground. He took his own and looked at Greg and nudged his head, signalling for him to come get his suitcase. Greg fumbled over to him and took a hold of his own. Rodrick ducked his head closer to Greg and whispered in his ear.

"Don't fall asleep." Walking off with a feral grin on his face and a backwards wink to his naïve little brother.

* * *

><p>WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT…It might be a bit shorter than my other one, but I find this one is full of fluff, especially the car scene 3. I tried my best and I hope you all like it. Now for Crazy to come up with something delicious for all of you ;D Sorry for any grammatical errors also.<p> 


	4. UPDATES NEWS! READ

Hey guys **Shits Rainbows** here, unfortunately Crazy decided to drop off so I shall move this story to my other account, if you would like to keep follow go follow and review and stick with me on there. I shall delete this account within a month, thank you guys and sorry for such a long wait. I'm writing the next chapter now, can't wait to hear from all of you again and sorry once more for not staying in touch.

I'm so glad (And I'm sure crazy is too) that this story still brings happiness to people and that some are still interested. Thank you so very very much for your patients and kind words 3


	5. UPDATES-TRANSFERED-UPDATED

THIS STORY HAS MOVED AND I HAVE UPDATED! A new update will came fairly shortly if I get reviews, so get your booties over to here and ennjoy!


End file.
